<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hell Of A Night (Kinktober Day 4: Monsterfucking) by AwesomePhD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917498">Hell Of A Night (Kinktober Day 4: Monsterfucking)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomePhD/pseuds/AwesomePhD'>AwesomePhD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober AKA Clydetober [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Pacts, M/M, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Vampire Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomePhD/pseuds/AwesomePhD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some may say that vampires barely even qualify as monsterfucking but Clyde's Army of Darkness for Stick of Truth is my passion and I've been meaning to write him with any of the vampires for a long time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Donovan/Mike "Vampir" Makowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober AKA Clydetober [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hell Of A Night (Kinktober Day 4: Monsterfucking)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The shadows created by the lit torch dance wildly against the walls of the castle as Clyde steps further into the dark structure. It’s huge and extravagant even in its current state of disuse- shadows stretching out unfathomably far beyond what Clyde can see, but he plans to reveal some of what the shadows hide. For his own purposes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This castle is far beyond the borders of either kingdom familiar to the banished man, but that just means the residents within have just as much reason to want to knock the Grand Wizard King down a few pegs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde hopes to use their common enemy as a bargaining tool to get his army started. With these allies on his side, it’ll be easy to sway the other factions he has in mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are either a very brave fool, or a very foolish adventurer to come here of your own accord, per se.” A voice cuts through the crushing emptiness of the castle and Clyde swings around to find the source. A tall, thin man stands at the top of the grand staircase, holding a candelabra to illuminate himself. He has longer dark hair with sections of green that catch the candlelight and he’s dressed in all black- shirt undone slightly so it billows open to show his pale chest but tucked into a pair of close-fitted pants. He almost looks like he just woke up, which would make sense as the sun had only just set as Clyde had made his way into the castle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m looking for Vampir.” Clyde hopes his voice doesn’t waver too noticeably as he calls up to the man that has started coming down the stairs slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who, per se, is asking?” The other asks as he reaches the last couple steps and sets the candelabra down on the ledge at the base of the stair rail. He doesn’t step off the stairs completely and Clyde’s inclined to believe it’s a conscious choice to maintain some height over him. Even with the distance between them and the stairs, Clyde knows he more than likely has a few inches over the vampire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m seeking counsel with the leader of the vampire coven. I know your kind have been driven to the edges of civilization by the Kingdom of the Kupa Keep, to hide out in ruins and hunt only on those dumb enough to wander too far, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>swear</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ve got the way to bring the Kingdom down a peg and take what we want from them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a heavy silence as the vampire appraises Clyde. Long enough for him to feel more eyes size him up from the shadows and hear the shuffling and hissing of more vampires waking up and coming to investigate the interloper in their domain. He tries to ignore it and the way it makes sweat spring up on the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sire?” A new voice joins them and they look up the stairs to a younger looking male in blue and black clothes with a partially shaved head and dark eye makeup that Clyde momentarily mistakes for heavy bags, but he shakes it off- probably a vampire thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first vampire motions for Clyde to follow him and turns back up the stairs with his candelabra. “Come. We shall speak in my chambers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re Vampir?” He asks, quickly following the other man up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. If you really have a way to even the fight with the Kupa Keep, then I may be willing to offer my services to your cause, per se.” They reach a room with large double doors and the blue-clad vampire that had been at the stairs earlier was already there to open a door for his sire and Clyde. “Now. What do they call you? You forgot that part of your pitch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room beyond the double doors is somehow even more extravagant than the main hall that Clyde came from. Well lit by candles and a large fireplace, it seems to be some kind of personal study that has been refurbished from the state of decay the castle had been in originally. Now it looks well lived in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well-...” The door closes and Clyde looks back from admiring the worn looking books to see he’s been left alone with Vampir. “Clyde.” He turns back to the vampire leader who has taken a plush seat at a large mahogany desk, propping his legs over one arm and steepling his fingers just below his lips. “My name’s Clyde. Lord Clyde.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll need a better title than that if you wish to command a vampire army against the Grand Wizard King, per se.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I’m working on it.” Clyde shakes his head and strides across the room to put his hands down on the table and lean forward. The move gets a defensive hiss out of Vampir, but Clyde manages not to back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, lemme ask you this. What’s the one thing that has made it impossible to stand against the Kupa Keep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Stick of Truth, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you say if the Kingdom doesn’t have the Stick anymore?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say the Elves are just as intolerable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, but that’s where you’re mistaken. They don’t have it either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde grins wide, knowing he probably looks deranged as he steps away from the desk to reach under his cloak and pull out the normal-looking Stick with a flourish. Even with the space between them, the power it exudes is palpable and receives a defensive hiss from the vampire on instinct.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vampir’s sitting upright now and staring wide-eyed at the Stick as Clyde laughs and brings it close to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I managed to get it right out from under both of their noses while they fought amongst themselves! The Grand Wizard King thinks he can just banish me and I’ll just take it but I’ll show him that he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>gravely</span>
  </em>
  <span> mistaken! I’m going to put together an army that will make them all quake in their boots and beg for forgiveness!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vampir stands from his chair and makes his way around the desk to stand across from Clyde and get a closer look at the Stick. He reaches out a hand and Clyde instinctively pulls the Stick away. The vampire meets his eyes and closes the distance to rest his hand on Clyde’s chest and press closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have the Stick, per se, but what will we get out of this arrangement if we help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Power. Land. Whatever you guys want can be yours once we take it from the Kingdoms of the Kupa Keep and the Elves. I only want revenge. You can have whatever you please once we’ve kicked their asses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vampir seems to think the offer over for a moment, tapping his fingers against Clyde’s chest. The silence grows until just before Clyde can open his mouth to say more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal.” The vampire pushes Clyde’s chest until the human’s leaning against the edge of the desk. “You shall have me and mine to do your bidding for as long as the Stick is under your control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde continues to get crowded against the desk until he sits on the ledge and even then Vampir continues to push him until he’s laid out across the solid wood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All that’s left is to seal this deal in blood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! Blood?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde lurches up onto his elbows, ending up with Vampir’s face mere inches from his own as the skinny man climbs up to straddle his hips. His confusion makes the immortal laugh airily and sit back comfortably on Clyde’s thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes. We’re vampires after all. If you want any of this to be binding it must be bound in blood, per se.” He presses Clyde’s chest down again and leans in slowly while his deft fingers work on undoing the human’s cloak and leaving it spread out under them both. Those delicate fingers then trace up Clyde’s neck, making him shiver at just how cold the vampire’s skin is against his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As gentle as the touch is, there’s a thrumming threat under it all. As if Clyde’s body instinctively knows this creature of the night could snap him like a toothpick if Vampir decided he wanted the Stick just for himself and didn’t want to follow any orders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, are you afraid, Lord? Your pulse sounds delectable.” Vampir purrs and Clyde shudders again, moving his hands to grip the vampire’s thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be scared. It’s just a few bites. I promise you’ll be begging for more before long.” With that he leans in and licks a line up Clyde’s neck, getting a moan in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vampir’s fangs grow and he settles one hand on Clyde’s shoulder while the other brushes his hair away from his neck and tilts his head to expose as much skin to bite as he can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fangs pierce Clyde’s skin with very little warning, making him suck in a breath and tense which only makes the bite hurt more. He tries to even out his breathing and relax so it doesn’t hurt as much, but as quick as it happens, the fangs retreat and their piercing pain is replaced with an even suction that seems to spread a comforting warmth through his body with each beat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde moans again and this time hears a soft hum of pleasure from the vampire in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moves his hands up the thin legs against his sides and can’t help squeezing Vampir closer. It must be some kind of effect of the bite or some other vampire magic that’s making it feel so good. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely no other reason…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man starts rocking gently, grinding against Clyde in an almost mindless way as the human’s blood fills his body and Clyde can’t help but respond with his own motions. They quickly find a rhythm grinding against each other until Vampir pulls away with a swipe of his tongue over the bite mark and sits back to settle his weight against Clyde’s burgeoning erection to elicit another soft moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re positively </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The vampire pulls Clyde’s collar down to lap at the dip in his clavicle and make him shiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vampir, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can call me Mike. We will be working together after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mike… Got it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently done talking, Mike rocks his ass on Clyde’s dick again and cuts off whatever else he has to say in favor of drawing more noises of pleasure out of him. Mike grins, flashing his bright red lips and sharp fangs which make Clyde’s pulse jump instinctively. Not missing the response, Mike swoops in and bites down on the other side of Clyde’s neck by the crook of his shoulder, getting a soft cry of pain that’s once again replaced by a groan as that warmth spreads through Clyde’s body again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not satisfied with just the neck to taste from, Mike’s hands tear Clyde’s shirt open to run those ice cold fingers over more of his skin and make goosebumps prickle across his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Clyde whispers as Mike lets his neck go in favor of licking a stripe up his sternum and running both hands over his nipples teasingly. He’s just a human novelty for the vampire to play with as he pleases but the sensations of the bites, the cold, and the constant pressure grinding against his cock has Clyde too overwhelmed to do anything but let it continue. His hands clench in Mike’s top, holding onto him tightly and meeting his hips eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike sits up again and Clyde whines, moving to follow him up and getting a laugh from the vampire before he’s shoved back onto the desk. “Oh, you’re already so needy, per se. Would you like nothing more than to fuck me?” His hands cup Clyde’s face as the other nods and he grins again. “So be it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde’s not sure who initiated the change in position- feeling the remnants of his shirt get tugged as they roll over together so Clyde’s on top with Mike’s legs wrapped around his waist. There’s some shuffling as both of their pants get undone and pushed out of the way. Mike’s hissing enough of a warning when Clyde tries to pull away to get his pants off completely or search for some kind of oil to slick things up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike takes one of Clyde’s hands in obvious frustration and licks over his fingers, taking two into his mouth to bob his lips on and flick his tongue across- the sharp fangs teasingly tapping against his skin to make his pulse jump with the pain they promise but have yet to unleash on him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That should be enough for you.” Mike says as he finishes getting Clyde’s hand slicked up with spit. When he tries to move his hand towards Mike’s ass, he gets a smack to the shoulder, though, and at Clyde’s confused look Mike wiggles his hips. “You don’t need to bother with me, per se. Just get yourself wet and fuck me already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s more than enough permission for Clyde- nodding and stroking himself to spread the spit and precum over his cock before grabbing a hold of the base and guiding himself into the vampire under him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It may just be the lack of preparation but Mike’s body somehow manages to squeeze him like a vice while also welcoming him in easily. Despite the vampire’s exterior being so chilled, his insides were the hottest, tightest thing Clyde’s ever fucked in all his years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s no thought given to waiting or letting the smaller man get accustomed to him, just the drive to need to come and mark this perfect creature in his own way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thrusts are rough and desperate but if Mike has any thoughts on it beyond ecstasy, he doesn’t try to express it. His head’s thrown back with a loud cry of pleasure and pain as Clyde’s hips start moving immediately and Mike’s fucked like Clyde will die if he doesn’t come as deep as he can inside the vampire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank whatever forces out there that made this desk, as it doesn’t seem moved at all by Clyde’s animalistic fucking. It truly is animalistic too. The room is punctuated by heaving breaths from both of them, Mike’s cries of ecstasy as Clyde fucks him hard and deep, and Clyde’s own groans as each shift to his hips gets a tight clench from Mike that feels like the vampire’s trying to milk him for all he’s got.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde’s more than willing to give the vampire what he wants, too. The only pause in his constant thrusting comes when he moves to press Mike’s legs up and hook them over his shoulder so he can fuck in deeper and get the perfect angle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The change in position has Mike tossing his head back again and moaning wildly, finally doing something that affects the desk as his clenching fingers scratch deep into the sturdy wood. The sound of it driving Clyde to speed up as he’s reminded just what kind of wild beast he’s making come undone on his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That thought’s what finally makes him come. Flooding the insides of the head vampire as he cries out and tightens up with his own orgasm. Clyde’s hips keep grinding against Mike’s ass as he rides through the high and tries to drag it out as much as he can while watching the other’s cum paint his own abdomen that shakes with each heavy breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they’ve both recovered enough to move again and Clyde falls on his back beside Mike, the vampire sits up and tries to run a hand through his hair that’s gone wild from his constant moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ruined my clothes…” Clyde comments offhandedly once he’s left on the desk alone, watching Mike fix his own shirt back into his pants and hiding the trickling of cum sliding down his milky thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh relax. You’re going to become an all new Dark Lord. We’ll have to get you a new wardrobe to fit the part, per se.” Once he’s vaguely presentable again, minus the wild hair, Mike turns back to Clyde and flashes another fanged grin that gets Clyde excited for an entirely new endeavor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can tell this will be a fruitful partnership.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>